The Third Brightest Star
by AliviaLestrange
Summary: Capella Hydra Lestrange has been living with her aunt since birth and is the daughter of Bellatrix who has recently escaped from Azkaban. What will life be like with her mother and is her father really Rodolphus? First FanFic please don t be too mean, sorry for bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

"Capella Hydra Lestrange!" Called my Auntie Narcissa from the library as I was finishing up one of my new potion books.

"Coming Auntie Cissy!" I quickly got off of my bed and rushed out of my room and into the library. Aunt Narcissa was sitting down next to Uncle Lucius on the big black leather couch parallel to the burning fire place.

"Nice of you to join us Capella, please have a seat." Uncle Lucius said as he signaled me to sit down on the matching love seat next to theirs.

"So Capella, your uncle and I need to tell you something important. But, you musn`t be scared or worried about what we are going to tell you." Calmly said my Aunt as she reached out to grab my hand.

"Okay, what is it." I calmly replied. Uncle Lucius gave my Aunt a nod and she began to speak.

"Well, your mother, has escaped, from Azkaban." My Aunt had managed to stutter out. I felt my heart drop at an alarming rate. I honestly did not know how to feel or what to think.

"Uhm well, will you two excuse me for just a moment." Both my Aunt and Uncle nodded at me . I quickly got up but my head started to spin, my breathing became heavy, my legs started to shake, and nothing was clear to me. I could feel it I was about to fall so I prepared myself for the quick and hard fall... Everything went Black.

I could feel the silkiness of my comforter and sheeting wrapping me in a toasty warmth as I woke up.

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling?" I heard a polite voice say to my right. I turned to lay on my back to see my aunt.

"I don`t know. What happened?"

"You fainted when we told you that your mom is out of prison. Draco helped your uncle carry you back into your room." I had hoped everything that just happened was a dream but it wasn`t. My worst nightmares and best dreams were combining together to create my reality. On the up side I was finally going to get to meet my mom but she wall also an Azkaban escapee and a death eater.

"I have been in contact with your mother and she will be here tonight to see you. I will give you some time to get ready." My aunt said before she kissed my head and started to leave my room.

"Auntie Cissy." I quietly said.

"Yes darling."

"What is my mother like?" I curiously asked.

"She is an amazing person and loves you very much but remember she was in Azkaban for a very long time." And with that she exited the room and I decided I should get ready and look my best since it would be the first time I met my mother.


	2. Beauty Like Her Mother

I took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs into the dinning hall. I was wearing one of my new dresses I got as part of my winter wardrobe. It was a deep crimson colored dress, its length ended right above my knees, the bottom was made out of fluffy and soft tulle, it was strapless and the top was made out of silk and studded with diamonds. I decided to leave my hair down and natural so once I took it out of the clip a mess of ebony curls fell down to the length of my waist. Tonight my make up was simple, I just did my foundation as I normally did, coated my lashes in mascara, put on a light layer of eyeliner on my top and bottom lash line, and to finish the simple look I used some gold shimmery eye shadow. Once I got done fixing the crease in my dress there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted. It was Aunt Narcissa.

"Oh darling you look perfect." She said as she gave me a hug.

"So do you Auntie Cissy." She was wearing a long deep green dress with floral print lace sleeves, she had let her bangs down and curled the rest.

"Well thank you, your mother will be here soon, so I think we should be heading down soon."

"Okay Auntie." She grabbed my hand and we left my room.

The dining room was all set up and our Christmas tree had been put up. The room smelt of spices and burning wood from the fire place.

"Well you too look lovely." Said Uncle Lucius as he pulled out three chairs, one for me, Aunt Narcissa, and I am assuming my mother.

"Where is Draco?" I asked

"He is hanging out with Crabble and Goyle." Said my Aunt. I was kind of dissapointed, Draco was like my older brother and I wanted him to be here for this. All of a sudden I noticed the fireplace started to glow a bright green and a women stepped out. She was absolutely gorgeous, and honestly I think I resembled her a great deal. She had a ton of black curls that fell to a length longer than her waist, she had deep brown almost black eyes, her face was thin and her cheeks were naturally contoured and she had high cheekbones.

"Cissy!" The women shouted. My aunt quickly got up and pulled the women into a tight and long hug.

"Bellatrix, you are looking well." Said my Uncle as he gave out his hand and she shook it firmly.

"Capella, darling come here." Said my Aunt signaling me to come over. I took in a deep breath and slowly walked towards the fireplace.

"Bella, this is." And before my Aunt could finish my mother pulled me into a tight embrace. It felt so right and warm, I took in her scent of cinnamon and just tried to absorb everything that was going on.

"This is MY daughter, thank you but you do not need to tell me cissy." My mother finally let me go and just stared at me.

"Wow you are such a beautiful young women, looking exactly as I did at my age." She said as her eyes examined me.

"Well thank you mother." I said politely.

"Shall we eat." Suggested my Uncle Lucius. Everyone sat down, Uncle Lucius was at the end, I sat to the right of him, mother sat to his left and in front of me, and Aunt Naricssa sat to my other side. The house elves started to bring out all of the food. During dinner we talked much about me growing up, how school was, and a bit of that terrible Potter boy. Unfortunately dinner came to an end and my mother would leave for the night.

"Well Bellatrix, it has been amazing to have you over and see you after all this time. You are always welcomed to Malfoy Manor." Said my Uncle in a polite way.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you Lucius and Cissy but I have a request. Do you mind if I stayed just for this night just to get to know my beautiful daughter some more?" Asked my Aunt and Uncle as she finished up her dinner.

"Of course not, Sister." We had all finished eating dinner then dessert and said our goodnights to each other so now it was just me and my mother alone in my room.


	3. A Mothers Embrace

Ok so this is a second part to chapter 2 but I feel bad for not writing for a couple days so I could not wait to just get Chapter 2 out... :)

Aunt Cissy had given mother a night gown and I was changing into mine. Once I had exited from behind my changing curtain I saw my mum laying down in my king sized canopy bed.

"Capella, my beauty come lay down with me." I listened to her and came and layed down with my mum.

"I want to know everything about you." Said my mother. We probably talked for two whole hours about how school was going, my favorite classes, boys, filthy mudbloods, and other various topics. But finally I got curious about her.

"Mom why did you have to go to Azkaban?" I quietly asked

"Baby, Why don`t you get some sleep and we will talk about it in the morning." She simply replied.

"Ok Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Capella." I had scooted a little bit closer to my mother. I could not fall asleep, I just stared at my wall.

"Mum." I said quietly in case she had already fallen asleep.

"Yes?" She quietly replied

"I love you."

"I love you too my princess." She said. I could finally sleep. Once I heard her say this I scooted even closer to my mum. Before I fell asleep I felt her dainty yet strong arm wrap around me in a motherly embrace. I was finally at peace, things were going to start getting different. I had never felt so happy or safe in my life and laying in my mothers arms was the most perfect way to fall asleep.


	4. Already Gone

Longer Chapter Sorry!

Honestly that was the best night sleep I had ever I had. I slowly opened my eyes to get used to the brightest that was shinning in past my curtains. I was so happy to still feel my mother next to me. She was still sleeping I could hear her quiet snores, her hand was still wrapped over me, I decided to live in the moment and scoot as close into her as I could and placed my hand on top of hers. After about twenty minutes I could hear and feel her start to awaken. She took her arm off of me and let out a big stretch and sigh.

"Good morning my darling." She quietly said as she stroked my hair.

"Good morning mum." I said as I started to sit up and put my back up against my headboard.

"Why don`t we get ready so we can start our day?" She suggested.

"Ok, I will get you some of Aunt Cissy`s clothes be right back." I said before jumping out of my bead and leaving my beadroom. As I headed down the big hall to my Aunt and Uncle`s room I noticed that the house seemed very cold to me probably because it had been snowing for at least the past twelve hours and I could seance that no fire had been started for the day. I had finally reached the big double doors and quietly knocked encase they were still asleep.

"Come in." I heard my aunt say. I opened the doors and went in.

"Well good morning Capella, what can I help you with?" Said my smiling aunt as she walked over to give me a hug. Uncle Lucius was no where to be seen.

"Good morning Aunt Cissy, mum was wandering if she could borrow some clothes just until she can get some of her own."

"Of course, give me one minute." She then dissapeard into her closet and got me a small pile of clothes.

"Thank you." I said and then left her chamber, closing the door behind me.

I walked back into my room and mum was sitting on my window bench, admiring the freshly fallen snow.

"Mum, here are some of Aunt Narcissa`s clothes and you can bathe in my spare bathroom." I said handing her the clothes and then pointing towards the door next to my unlit fire place.

"Thank you, darling.' She said and then disappeared into my second bathroom. As for myself I had gone into my main bathroom and quickly bathed. I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair before exiting the bathroom.

"Of my mum, I am so sorry." I said as I filled with embarrassment. I did not think she would be out and ready before me. She was standing by the fire which she must of started, wearing a long dark green dress that was clearly my Aunts.

"Its ok, I am your mother. Capella, you should really stop wearing makeup. You are so beautiful without it." She seriously said. I could feel myself becoming blushed. I quickly walked into my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I got my basic necessities, picked out a pair of black leggings, a dark green cami, and a black leather jacket. I changed in my bathroom and decided to put on a thin pair of sucks and a pair of black booties. Once I got done changing I just pulled my hair back into a pony tail and decided to take my mums advice and not wear any make up . I finished getting ready and once I went back into my room my mother was no where to be seen I assumed she must have gone downstairs to eat breakfast so I followed my instincts and went into our grand dining hall which was filled with the smell of freshly made muffins and other breakfast items. My aunt was in her normally seat and my older cousin Draco was sitting across from her.

" Hey Capella, come eat. The elves made your favorite, Pumpkin spice muffins." Said my cousin signaling me to come sit next to him. I walked over and he pulled out my chair for me to sit in.

"Where is my mother?" I asked.

"She had some business to attend to. She said she will be back later." I was speechless. How could my mother just get up and leave. What business could be so much more important than spending time with her daughter that she has just ment.

"Aunt Narcissa, I am not that hungry. May I be excused?" I said. She nodded back at me. I calmly walked out of the room but once I was out of sight I could feel the tears coming. I was never a person who would cry but I guess with becoming a teenager and all of the recent events it was okay to cry. I managed to make my room to my bed where I just layed and cried. All these thoughts came rushing into my head, what if she didn`t like me? What if she doesn`t come back? What is more important than getting to know me? Thoughts and questions like these came flushing into my mind as I cried myself into a unpeaceful slumber.


	5. The Tears of my Daughter

Okay I`m changing things up. This Chapter is From Bellatrix`s point of view. Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue doing Bellatrix and Capella`s POV of just Capella`s. Thank you.

Bellatrix POV:

I had slowly walked into the grand hall as the smell of dinner was flooding out of it but, their were no voices it was almost two quiet. I thought I was alone in the house but I was wrong my sister, nephew, and brother in law were all sitting at the table eating dinner but no sign of my daughter.

"Hello, Bellatrix how nice of you to join us. Would you like something to eat?" Asked Lucius.

"No thank you Lucius, where is my daughter?"

"She has been upstairs since this morning, she said she is not feeling well." Informed my sister.

"Ok thank you." I said before vanishing upstairs. I had reached the outside of my daughters room and knocked twice. No answer, I knocked once more and there still was no answer. Her door was unlocked so I quietly snuck in. There was no sign of her but finally I heard it. The fire was crackling, bath water was running, and tears were being shed. I knocked on the door.

"Capella, may I come in?" There was no reply but then the water suddenly stopped and you could hear the sound of water being drained. I backed away from the door and went to sit on the leather couch in front of the fire place. While I was waiting I had the elves bring me up two cups of tea. Finally my daughter came out just in a simple pair of shorts and a Slytherin sweater. I quickly stood up and went to give her a hug.

"Hello darling, sorry I had some business to attend to." There was no reply and she was not hugging me back as tightly and comforting as she had in the past. Suddenly a small sob was let out and I let go of my daughter.

"Darling, what is wrong?" There was no reply and she just went and sat down on the couch, I followed behind her and sat right next to her. I took her hands into mine, there was a small sign of resistance.

"Capella what is wrong?" I sternly asked getting somewhat annoyed and angry that she was not being responsive.

"I... I thought you left me...I. thought I had already lost my mother." She managed to reply =, trying to hold herself together but I could see she was breaking at the seams.

" And why would you think that?" I replied.

"I don`t know, maybe because I asked you about Azkaban or you did not like me or want me." She almost whispered back as small tears rolled down her face.

"Capella Hydra Lestrange." I started maybe sounding a bit to stern.

"I love you more than life itself, I would nor never could leave you. You are my daughter and never want to loose you. I just met you but you are the best thing to ever happen to me, I never want you to think that I don`t love you." I said more sympathetically. I had pulled my daughter close to me and we layed down together. I had my chin on top of her head and rested my hand on her stomach. She remained absolutely silent but I still remained to hear a few quiet sobs.

"I love you mum, I`m just scared." I finally heard her quietly whisper.

"Don`t be, I will never hurt you. I love you so much, so very much." I replied. It was true my daughter was the best thing besides the Dark Lord that had ever happened to me. Rodolphus was a fool who I was trying to avoid, my Cissy did not understand my life choices, I loved the Dark Lord as much as I did killing muggles but he had no concept of love, my daughter was the only thing that I had and I never want to loose her nor will I ever.


	6. What is my Father Like?

K so I am starting out this chapter with Capella`s POV and who knows where it might go from there :)

CAPELLA`S POV:

As I laid next to my mother I could hear her heart beat slowly and steadily. It was so calming to me, with each heat beat I calmed down a little more and less tears began to fall. I believed my mom that she loved me a lot but I still felt like she was hiding something from me I wanted to know more about what business she had to do and all the bad things she did but I knew right now was not the time to ask.

"Darling why don`t we go to bed."

"Ok mum." I said standing up. I saw that she had her own bag that probably had clothes in it so I did not bother asking her if she needed some of Aunt Cissy`s clothes. We both stood up and walked towards my bed I laid down first and she tucked me in.

"I will be right back, I promise I just need to change." She said as she patted my head.

"Ok mum." I said. I was so exhausted, I had not done much today but my emotions drained me, I even fell asleep before my mother came back.

"I hate her Cissy, I can`t raise her. I need you to take care of her and raise her" I heard from a familiar voice outside of a unfamiliar door. I was laying in a big cherry wood canopy bed with silk red sheets and a black comforter. All of a sudden something touched my shoulder. It was a snake, it was a beautiful giant snake, I slowly pet its head and it seemed to have grinned back at me. Then it went and wrapped itself along the top right canopy pole. I walked over to the door and listened closly.

"She is your daughter you and her father need to raise her." Said someone who sounded like my aunt from outside the door.

"Don`t you see that is the problem! I do not know who her father is. I think it may be the Dark Lords." I finally realized that this voice was my mothers. What did she mean by all these words. She hated me? No it couldn`t be true last night she had told me all those wonderful things. And the Dark Lord, my father? No it could not be, could it? All these questions were giving me a pounding headache. I just curled up on the floor and started to cry. I felt the snake slither next to me but it was less friendly. Its eyes shot red and it started to wrap around my neck, it`s grip became tighter. I could not breath, I tried screaming but not a sound came out. I was yelling and screaming in terror as it became harder to breathe but the world around me was unresponsive.

"Capella, Capella!" Finally a voice. The world began to shake and everything around me disappeared. I opened my eyes and was looking into my mother's deep dark eyes. It was all just a dream. An awful, terrible dream.

My mother was stroking my head I could feel sweat all around me, it was disgusting. I could not even respond to my mother, I was still in complete shock.

"Bad dream, darling?" I just nodded back in reply.

"Are you okay?" She nervously asked. It seemed that she was actually more afraid than I was.

" I will draw you a bath." My mum got out of the bed and started to run the water. I slowly slipped out of my bed and went to my closet. I got a bra, a pair of knickers, a pair of black lounge pants, and just a basic black bedazzled tank top. I went to the bathroom and my my bath was ready.

"I will be getting ready, call me if you need anything." Said my mother before exiting the room. She had already bathed before I had gotten up and just needed to get ready since she was still just in her bath robe. I took a nice relaxing bath and got ready, once I exited my mum was sitting on the floor in front of the fire. She had her legs all out in front of her and was wearing a long black dress. I grabbed one of my throw pillows and decided to put it on her lap and lay my head on it. She did not seem to mind at all, she began stroking my long curls.

"So do you want to talk about your dream?" She asked.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"What is my father like?" I quietly asked.


	7. Lestrange Manor!

So I am going start in Bellatrix`s POV then switch, Thank you for the reviews and motivation!

BELLATRIX POV:

I knew that my daughter would be curious about her father but, I could not tell her the truth just yet. He wanted me to wait until she started her 7th year to tell her it was all planned out, until she was in 7th year she would believe Rodolphus was her father. She looked up at me with her beautiful smoky dark eyes and I lied.

"His name is Rodolphus, he loves you very much and wants to meet you soon, he told me that he wants to see you as soon as you a ready and that he has amazing Christmas gifts for you." I looked into her eyes and they lit up with joy as my heart ached knowing that I had just lied to my precious daughter.

"Really?! I want to know more!" She squealed in excitement. I could tell that she was happy because she was always the type that held her ground and maturity high.

"We have a manor together and he has been preparing it for when we get back." Suddenly her expression changed.

"Will I have to live with you and my father?" I was completely shocked by this question.

"Well eventually yes, but your father, myself, and your aunt and uncle have decided that instead of making you suddenly move you will come visit us for periods of time so you can adjust." I said laying my hand on her head.

"Oh okay."

"What is wrong darling?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I have lived in Malfoy Manor all my life, and I shall miss it." she said as tears started to be created in her eyes.

"Darling, it is Christmas Eve do not cry, Cissy and Lucius said you could come visit any time and don't worry you will love life living at Lestrange Manor, I promise." I said reassuring my daughter.

"Mum, can I meet him tonight?" Asked my daughter as she stared into the fire.

"Are you ready?" I did not think my daughter was so brave and strong, nothing could put her down or stop her from doing what she aspired, it made me so proud.

"Yes." She simply replied.

"Okay, well lets get ready." She quickly got up and helped me to my feet.

"I shall be ready in 30 minutes." She said as she squirmed into her closet. I had decided to just stay in my outfit and lay by the crackling fire.

CAPELLA`S POV:

We were finally going to be a family! I thought to myself as I tried to gracefully run into my closet. This was an amazingly eventful way for me to end my year, I finally met my mother and now my father. I had to look my best for our meeting. I picked out a body hugging black dress that had lace sleeves and a pear of black high heeled booties that had diamond in-crested heels. I came out of my closet to see my mother still laying by the fire.

"Mum, should I wear make up or no make up?" I asked alarming her, She got up and walked over to me.

"Darling, you are beautiful no matter what, but I think no make up." She told me as she stroked my cheek.

"Okay thank you, now what should I do with my hair?" I questioned as I turned around to look at my reflection in a mirror.

"Would you mind if I did it?" Asked my mother as her reflection came into the mirror.

"Of course not mother! I would love it if you did my hair." I said. Finally when she was done I looked into the mirror to see that my mother had created a braided headband that was held together by a beautiful diamond studded snake pin. All of my curly hair had been tamed down so it was less frizzy and crazy.

"Thank you mum." I said swinging my arms around her, in a tight hug.

"Of course now lets go." She said as we walked into my non burning fire place. She grabbed my hand and in the other hand grabbed a handful of Flood Powder.

"Lestrange Manor!" She yelled clearly as we disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

We had appeared in a room which I assumed was a library. It was so large and magnificent. It was at least two stories high with 2 large magnificent chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the fire place was burning a deep crimson color. There were two black leather couches sitting parallel from each other on opposite sides of the fire place, the walls were covered in bookshelves and there was one portrait above the fire place, it was of my mother when she was younger.

"Are my girls here?" I heard a deep voice say as it entered the library and there he was, my father.


	8. My Daughter

So this is just a Minnie chapter from Rodolphus POV do not worry I have another regular chapter I will upload...

Rodolphus POV;

There she was standing before be, Capella Hydra Lestrange. She shared my last name but not my blood. She was absolutely beautiful with the looks of her mother. I knew she was not my daughter but instantly once I saw her sitting in my library I knew I would raise her and protect her like my own. She got up and stood proudly next to her mother, she stood there with such a high level of grace and beauty considering she was only a teen. She walked into the lit of the blazing fire and I could clearly see her. She had those high cheekbones, raven locks, her skin glowed of pale beauty, and those eyes, she had the same ebony mysterious eyes as her mother. I could not believe that I would have the privilege of calling this young women my daughter and her mother my wife.


	9. Image of my Father

K back to Capella`s POV:

There stood a man, he was probably at least 6 foot 3, he had bright green eyes, wavy dark hair, a thin but muscular build, dressed in the finest black silk dress robes, his eyes spoke of kindness and bravery. He stood there shinning his large white smile at me. I could not help but smile back, this was my father and I was so happy to finally meet him and have both of my parents in my life.

"Rodolphus, this is our daughter, Capella." Said my mother. The man walked over to me and pulled me into an extremely warm and tight embrace. It felt so right.

"You are so beautiful, you look just like your mother, come are you hungry I have prepared dinner." He said smiling at my mother.

"Thank you so much, and yes I am hungry." I said he took my hand and led me to the dinning hall, my mother followed behind. This house was so amazing, there were many bookshelves and paintings. I obviously got my love of art and reading from my father. The dinning hall was large like the one back at Malfoy Manor, it had two burning fire places, a large crystal chandelier hanging above the middle of the table, the table was large and grand made out of cherry with matching chairs that were cushioned with red velvet material. It was very cozy and smelt of garlic. My father pulled out two chairs next to each other for my mother and I.

" I have made pasta I hope you like it." Said my father. He had disappeared into the kitchen and came back less than a minute later holding 3 large plates filled with Alfredo pasta with chicken.

"My favorite!" I had exclaimed. I loved pasta and rarely ever ate it since my Aunt and Uncle often liked to eat bigger more grand dinners such as roasted duck or pig.

"I am glad you like it. So tell me more about yourself I want to know as much as possible." I was so happy to hear that both my parents had taken an interest in me.

"Well I am in Slytherin House, 3rd year, one of my favorite classes is Potions, I love to read and paint, I play the organ, and well I am so happy that I finally have both of you in my life." Both my parents looked at me and then smiled. We had small talk and then finally finished dinner.

"So do you want to open the presents my mother and I got you?" Asked my father.

"You two did not need to buy me anything." I said

"Yes we do, now come follow me." We all left the dinning hall and went into another room. There was a big beautiful Christmas tree in one corner, three couches surrounding a burning fire place, a small bar, and of course more book cases. I went and sat down on one of the couches by my mother. My father poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey and one of red wine for my mother. He handed the glass to my mother and set his down on the coffee table then walked over to the tree. He picked up about 14 wrapped boxes and set them down around me.

"Wow, you did not need to buy me so many gifts." I said shocked by how many things they had gotten me.

"13 gifts for all the Christmas`s we missed and one for this year." Said my mother. I opened the first gift it was a beautiful hand crafted jewelry box, the next 12 gifts consisted of things like elegant gowns, expensive jewelry, and beautiful shoes. Finally the last gift, I slowly peeled away the wrapping paper and then opened the little box. It was a bracelet, but not like any I had ever seen. It was a snake that wrapped around my wrist three times, the whole body was covered in black diamonds, the eyes were little red ones.

"Oh my goodness, mother, father it is beautiful." I said as I got up and gave both my parents loving embraces.

"Now with all these gifts when you go back to school in January you can have a piece of home." Said my mother as she rubbed my back.

"Well it is getting late I think we should return back to Malfoy Manor or else your Aunt will be having a panic attack." Said my mum.

"Now you two are welcome back anytime and must visit back soon" said my father as he hugged my mother. Then he walked over to me and we both pulled each other into large hugs, I could feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you, my daughter." He quietly said.

"I. I love you too; father." I replied. We finally let go of each other and my mother took my hand. I followed her into the fireplace as she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" She yelled. We quickly disappeared as did the image of my father.

As I laid in bed I kept on thinking about today's events. Even though it was not Christmas it was the perfect and most amazing Christmas I have ever had and hoped that all holidays would be like this, now that I had both of my parents.


	10. Back to School

Hi, I am going to be doing some time skipping towards end of chapter.

The rest of my break from school was nice and pleasant. Christmas was well and I had spent a couple of nights with my mother and father at Lestrange Manor. I got very close to them in a short period of time and it was very hard for me to say good bye to them at the train station but now it was time to get back to education. My parents and Aunt and Uncle had made me promise all of them I would send them letters at least once a week. All my thoughts were interrupted. All the students and staff were sitting in the dinning hall for our first dinner back.

"Hey, Capella how was your break?" Asked Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's friends. People had been gossiping that he liked me but I honestly had no interest in being more than friends with him.

"It was pleasant, how was yours Blaise." I honestly did not care what he had to say, every year it was the same new thing about his mother getting remarried or about his step-dad dieing. I had no interest in listening but Blaise was one of the only students that I could even stand around, I found it much easier to talk and communicate with adults. I had drawn my attention over to the staff table, finally Professor Snape caught my attention as I looked at him I noticed that he was just staring at me, emotionless. I tried eating my dinner in peace but every time I looked up he was still staring at me. Finally dinner was over and we were lead back to our common rooms. Everyone was still just hanging out in the Slutherin common room but I honestly did not care to share the events of break or learn about anyone else's so I just went up to my dorm and went to bed.

When I had awaken everyone in my dorm was still asleep so I decided to disappear before anyone else got up. I got my school uniform and went to shower. I quickly got dressed and just pulled my hair back into a pony tail. When I checked into my dorm before I went to go eat the other girls were just starting to wake up. I had taken my time walking to the dinning hall and was just absorbing and noticing all of my surroundings. When I got into the dinning hall it was basically empty, there were a few first year Slytherins, and people from other houses, all of the staff was already at there table. I was not feeling very hungry so I just ate a piece of toast and spent time reading a new book on Charms I had gotten for Christmas. Finally when I saw some Slytherins and the "Golden Trio" come into the dining hall I decided to leave and get to my first class, Potions. When I got into the classroom Professor Snape was just sitting at his desk grading some papers.

"Well good morning Miss. Lestrange, class does not start for another 45 minutes." He said as he eyed me walk over to my seat which was right by his desk.

" I am sorry Professor. I was done with breakfast and did not feel like socializing with the other students, I will come back when it is time for class." I said grabbing my bag and getting up.

"No, it is fine. Please stay. I was only informing you that you were early." He said. So, I just sat down and pulled out a book. It was like dinner all over again every time I looked up, he was staring.

"Professor." I started

"Capella, I heard about your mom and if you need anything, anything at all I am here." I was completely shocked by him. Professor Snape was never the type of man who was so straight forward or the one to be a therapist figure. The rest of my day was quiet and uneventful as was every following day. It was always the same routine, I would get up early, go to breakfast, Potions, and then the rest of my classes. Every week I would talk to my family back home but everyday I would talk to and feel closer to Professor Snape. By the time I knew it, it was already the end of the year and it was time for summer break. Everyone had said there goodbyes for the summer. Many different guys including Blaise had invited me over or out on a date but I had told them all that I was either busy or not interested. By the time I got on to the train there was only one guy on my mind, Professor Snape. It was true I would miss him this summer but I was glad to finally be able to spend my first summer with my parents. During the train ride home I sat next to Draco and it was a quiet and peaceful nap for I had fallen asleep.


	11. The Life you Deserve

Sorry I did not update yesterday, I hope everyone had a nice holiday, this is just s transition chapter so its not very exciting...

We had finally gotten off of the train and I was with Draco. We had spotted Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius and went rushing towards them. They pulled us into big tight hugs.

"Capella, your mother and father should be here soon, we have to get going will you be okay here alone?" Asked my Aunt as she let me out of my hug.

"Yes Aunt Cissy. I will be fine." Then they all disappeared I was standing at the station for about five minutes all alone and finally I saw them. I tried to compose myself but I could not hold it together, I ran towards my mother and my father. First my father pulled me into a hug he smelt of a fancy cologne, then my mom held me close to her smelling of cinnamon like usual.

"Darling we are sorry we were late but we got caught up in work." Exclaimed my mother

"It is okay I am just happy to be with you guys now."

"Well lets go home." Said my father, then we all disappeared into the Lestrange Manor Library.

"Capella, since you did so good in school and you are starting to stay here more we decided to get you your own room. Would you like to see it?" Asked my father. This was so kind of them but I guess it also made things official, I would be mostly staying with my mother and father now.

"Wow, yes please." He took my hand and we followed behind my mother up the grand stair case. We came to the top and it split into two directions we followed her to the left. The hallway was filled with many doors that led to unknown rooms when we finally reached a set of large double doors. My mother cleared the way and told me to open the doors, the walls were painted with a dark green base and black braches and leaves coming out of them, up against one wall was a big beautiful dark wooden canopy bed, the post were hand crafted to look like snakes, there were big green curtains on all the sides, a big fluffy silver comforter, and green silk sheets. Right in front on the bed was a big fire place, there were four different doors that branched off of the main room.

"What is in all of these?" I asked.

"Open them." Said my mother. Two of them were grand master bedroom bathrooms. I opened one door and it was a walk in closet, it was filled with beautiful shoes, gowns and dresses, designer hand bangs, and anything else a wealthy pureblood teen girl would need. The other door led to another closet that just had my everyday clothes. The room had large windows on all the walls that faced the outdoors, I even had a balcony. I had walked over and opened one of the blinds and I could finally see more clearly, I noticed that on one wall I had a mural of the family tree just like the one at 12 Grimmauld Place that Aunt Cissy had once told me about. The room was absolutely beautiful and perfect.

"Mum, dad you did not need to give me such an extravagant room and so many nice things." I calmly said.

"Well, we heard from some of your professors and heard you did amazing this year, also it is the least we can do. We want to make all those years up to you." Said my father as he walked over to give me a hug, immediately after he let me go my mum pulled me into an even tighter embrace.

"We want to give you the life and everything you deserve." Whispered my mother.


	12. The Voice of a Snake

The rest of the day was nice and peaceful, we went to Aunt Cissy's and Uncle Lucius's manor for dinner and got to talk about school and anything else we wanted to get out. Apparently Draco has a crush on a girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass, another pureblood family. When we went home, mother and father put me to bed. It was true things were finally going to get better and I could already feel that we were going to be a family. My new sheets and comforter felt soft against my skin but they could not bring me to sleep. I had stayed at Lestrange Manor many other times but, it was official this was now my home. I did not know whether to feel sad about the fact that I had just gotten up and left my old life or to be happy that I was finally going to be part of a family. After about an hour of tossing and turning in my bed I slipped away to the kitchen. I had just gotten myself a cup of water before heading upstairs when I heard voices. They were coming from the library, I tiptoed over to the door as quietly as I could and slowly put my ear up to the door.

"I want to train her, I will teach her everything I know." Hissed an unfamiliar male voice.

"My lord, she is not of age yet." I heard my mother say.

" Bellatrix, Rodolphus, She will receive the dark mark on her 18th birthday is that understood?" Asked the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes my lord." Said my parents n sync.

"Well I most go, come Nagini." Said the man. The way he talked and sounded, it reminded me of a snake. Once I heard the man disappear I quickly ran up the stairs as quiet as possible. I slowly opened my bedroom door and put my cup on top of the fireplace. I slipped into bed and remained quiet. A few minutes later I heard my door open, I quickly pretended to be asleep. I felt a figure come and sit on the bed next to me. I could smell the cinnamon in the air, it was my mother. She started to stroke my hair.

"Oh darling, I am so sorry. So very sorry." She whispered. I tried to remain calm and realistic as I did not want her to know I was awake but what was she talking about. I felt her get into the bed with me and wrap herself around me. I remained silent, there were so many things I wanted to say to her right now but I couldn't. I would just have to sleep through the night, which I unpeacfully did.

When I had awaken my mother had already gotten up and left my room. So I just decided to bathe and get ready. When I had gone downstairs mother and dad were sitting at the table discussing something that seemed serious. After about a minute of just standing there watching them, I finally spoke up.

"Morning, mum and dad." I said, catching there attention.

"Well good morning." Said my mother.

"Morning princess, join us for breakfast?" Asked my father.

"Of course." My father pulled out my usual chair, across from my mother. Breakfast was a light meal, but the atmosphere was uncomfortable and awkward. They were hiding something from me.

"Well, I have to go out to town today. Do you two beautiful women need anything." Said my father after he excused himself, neither my mother or I needed anything so he just left. Leaving my mother and I alone.

"Darling, lets go for a walk in the garden." Said my mother. She took my hand and we left to the garden. It was so gorgeous during the summer, the sun glistened brightly, the flowers were bright and large in size, the air was so crisp and clean in the morning. It was almost too bright for my liking but I did not care, mun usually hated the outdoors so she must have had something important to say.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked my mother. I knew she already knew the answer but I lied.

"Yes mum, excellent." I said.

"Are you okay, you seemed quiet at breakfast this morning." This was the moment do I dare ask her about last night or lie more. I just remained quiet

"Do you need to talk about something?" She asked as she sensed my uncomfortableness.

"Mum, I its nothing."

"Please Capella, talk to me." She said, as we took a break from walking to stare at a section of black roses.

"What is a Dark Mark?" I asked. My heart started beating as I heard my mother's heart come to a stop. How stupid could I be, I knew I should not have asked that question.


	13. Chapter 13

My mother took a deep breathe and then stared back at me.

"What are you talking about, Capella?" She asked. I had to lie to her and come up with something quick.

"Well, I heard some kids at school talking about it and I thought you might know." I tried to sound as convincing as possible but I could tell she didn't completely believe my story. She took a minute to think before she replied.

"Well, I promise I will tell you in a few years but right now I think you are too young to know and I know your father would agree. So why don't you get ready and lets go shopping today, maybe see you Aunt and Uncle." There was nothing I could say back I just simply replied with an "okay". I quickly pulled my hair into a tight and sleek pony tail and slipped on a blouse and a pair of shorts, then waited in the drawing room for my mother. After about ten minutes of just waiting around my mother finally came down.

"Ready?" I just nodded and we departed.

The afternoon was nice and peaceful, mum and I shopped, had lunch, and even had time to stop by and see my Aunt and Uncle, but now we were back home. My dad and mom were making dinner, which is something I had grown to love rather than having elves make meals. I stayed in my room just reading by the fire when there was a sudden knock on window, it was a large black owl. I slowly walked over and let it in, it dropped a note on my bed and I gave it a treat as it flew out of my window. The letter was rolled up and tied with a green ribbon, I slowly untied the ribbon and unrolled it.

"Be careful who you trust and what you ask. For now young child, you will be told only what you NEED to know, as time progresses things will make more since... Remember that curiosity killed the cat. Sincerely, The HBP." There were so many things that fled through my mind, who was HBP, what was I being curious about, did someone hear me ask about the dark mark, this letter made no since to me. I just sat on my bed examining the letter, the writing look so familiar and it was killing me to know who the letter was. I read it one last time before there was a knock on the door, I quickly hid the letter beneath one pillow and ran towards the fire place and began to read my book.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and it was my father.

"Darling dinner is ready, come down."

"Okay father," I said picking myself up and placing my book on the table. My father was almost out of the door when he turned away.

"And Capella why don't you close your window, it's getting dark." I nodded in reply and he left. I had grabbed an owl treat and set it on the window ledge, just closing the curtains so no one would notice if it was open or not. When I came down mother and father where sitting at the table with three prepared plates waiting for me. Dinner was good and simple, we talked about our day outtings and events but once I asked my dad about his day and where he went the table fell silent. We finished dinner in quiet and I had excused myself. When I got back to my room I went to the window there was another letter and the snack was gone, I had shut the window and skipped back to my bed. The letter was tied with the same ribbon in the same elegant way and had the same exact handwriting.

"Don't worry young child, have a patience and you will have answers. Once again, HBP."

The rest of my break was uneventful, I stayed at Malfoy Manor a few times, started taking cello lessons with Draco, and every once and a while I would get a mystery letter from 'HBP'. I was glad that school was stating up again and I was going to be a 4th year. All the students had said their goodbyes and it was hard for me to say goodbye to my parents but I was ready to start a new year and have new adventures...


	14. The Professor

"Dear Mum and Father, School has been uneventful so far and everything is back to usual. All my classes are going well and I am top of all of my classes. Some of my teachers have even informed me that I have a high chance of being a prefect next year. On the exciting end, Professor Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts. Anyways, I hope you two are well and thank you for sending me some gifts. Please tell Aunty Narcissa and Uncle Lucius I say "Hello". Until next week, Capella." I had just gotten my first letter of fourth year from my parents and quickly wrote and sent out a reply to them. It was already a month into my fourth year and everything was just like my third year, I was hoping that this year would be exciting but nothing had happened yet.

It was the evening that the other schools were coming to Hogwarts so the school was in a bit of a panic to be as perfect as possible once they arrived. All the other students were rushing around and getting ready and dressing in their best school uniforms but I just stayed reading in the library. I was reading a book on Advanced Potions as my thoughts were interrupted and my light was blocked by a dark shadow. I looked up to see my Potions Teacher.

"Miss. Lestrange, don't you think it would be a wise idea to get ready for the other schools to arrive?" He said staring down at me.

"Well, Professor I honestly do not have much interest in this Tournament. There is no one participating in it that I hold much respect for." I said, not staring up from my book.

"Your lucky your in my house or else I would take away ten points from Slytherin right now." He said in a joking manor.

"Well will you at least consider making an appearance at the Grand Dinner it would be a shame if you were not there." He held out his hand to offer to help me up and I quickly decided that I did not want to be the only one not at the dinner so I took his offer.

"So Miss. Lestrange how are you enjoying your fourth year?" He spoke up as we walked through the library.

"Well, honestly professor I was hoping for a exciting year academically as well as socially but nothing has peaked my interest yet."

"Don't worry it is still early in the year. Isn't weird to think this is already your fourth year. I remember when you first walked through the doors as a child and now you are growing into a women. You are starting to look like your mother." He said before we reached the doors.

"You know my mother?" I questioned, but he had already opened the doors and was walking down a crowded hall. I scurried my way through the halls and buzzing stair cases until I finally reached my room. I had put my book away and did a quick check in the mirror to make sure I at least look presentable. As I got closer to the reflection before me I had noticed that as time passed I was definitely starting to resemble my mother. As I left and started walking to the Grand Hall I kept on thinking about the things Professor Snape had said to me not just today but over times, it was weird how everyone saw him as the cruel greasy git but if they only new a kinder man laid behind him they would treat him with more respect, but the thing that was bothering me now was how did he know my mother. Finally I reached the hall and it was already filled with a large amount of students from every house and all the staff was already at their table. I sat myself between the end of the table and Draco. The room fell silent and the other schools started coming in. Dumbledore introduced both the schools and the representatives from each school but nothing impressed me. Dinner was long and boring for me but all the other Hogwarts students seemed to be interested in learning all about that Victor Krum and blonde girl while students from other schools were interested in learning all about Harry Potter. I was beginning to get a migraine from all of the annoyance around me and perhaps from a lack of eating considering I have not eaten a proper meal in about two days. Every sound started to become more intense and all the lights and smells almost became to much to bare, I just rested my arms on the table and buried my head in them. I almost began crying from the pain but I knew that a Black would never show defeat in front of anyone so I just stayed down. Finally after what seemed to be an hour of sitting in pain the students got dismissed and starting pouring out of the hall. I waited behind to avoid getting in the messes of the hallway. Finally when the room was almost silent I got up and escaped through the doors but as I exited a strong hand placed a grip on my shoulder, I did not bother looking up because the light was too bright to experience.

"Miss. Lestrange what is wrong?" Said a familiar deep voice.

"I have a migraine." I managed to get out with holding back tears of pain.

"Come on, let me take you to the nurse." The professor suggested.

"No, Professor Snape it is okay I will just go to bed." I replied.

"No, I am taking you to the nurse." He demanded. I could not argue my stance no matter how bad I did not want to be taken to the nurses, the pain of voices and whispers was growing very annoying so I just let Professor Snape take me to the nurse. The walk was quiet and long but I finally heard him speak.

"Madam Pomfrey, Capella Lestrange has a terrible headache and I am hoping you will be able to help her." The frail women quickly turned to Snape and I.

"Oh yes Professor Snape. Come here honey just lay down." I listened to her calm and friendly voice and slowly started walking over to a bed. My vision quickly started to blur my head was pounding and I began to loose my balance, my mind was lost but I was prepared for a fall. I did not what happened but I felt cold hands quickly grab me, I heard bits and pieces of grunts and saw small sections of black but then I hit a mattress. My eyes quickly shut and I felt tears of pain roll down my cheek. The darkness was the last thing I saw before falling into a deep sleep.

The smell of old books, vetiver, and the dark woods devoured my sense of smell. Strong arms were carrying me to an unknown destination. The vision projected into my eyes was blurred but when I looked up the familiar face was all to clear. Their was long slick ebony hair, a pointed nose, and deep dark eyes surrounded by a blurred dusky background.

"Professor." I whispered as I was continued to be carried princess style. Their was no reply but only a slight change in his expression.

"Professor." I spoke up a little more. This time my potions professor's charcoal gaze met my own. I opened my mouth the speak again but no words came out, we were still walking when my professor slowly bent down, his face centimeters away from mine. I hesitated for a quick second but then inched myself even closer to him with our lips almost touching. When we both reached in everything went black, he disappeared, but the scent still lingered. I quickly opened my eyes but there was not a soul in sight, only light and the bland hospital decor. I felt sweat on my head and all over my body, the vision of my dream flashed back into my head. It couldn't be possible that I was growing a school girl crush on my professor? Could it..


	15. Not to Trust

OKAY THIS IS JUST A FOLLOW UP CHAPTER...

I laid in my lumpy hospital bed for about ten minutes before any life entered the room. I heard the door close and the tapping of little heels was hitting the ground. The curtain around me quickly flashed open.

"Oh Ms. Lestrange!" Ms. Pomfrey almost shouted as she flashed a large smile. She walked over to me and stuck her hand on my head.

"Good your fever has dropped. My goodness everyone has been so worried about you. Is there anything I can get or do for you." She asked.

"Well, I would like to write a few letters to my family, I am sure they are worried, and perhaps a glass of water." I dryly said.

"Right away Ms. Lestrange." The nurse disappeared behind the curtain and then reappeared with in a minute. She handed me a tray that had a glass of water, ink, quill, and several pieces of paper. I started out with writing three general letters to my Aunt, Uncle, and father to inform them I was well. It took me a while to decide on my mothers letter, I wanted to ask her what she thought of or knew of my dark professor but I did not want her to worry about or suspect anything that maybe false. Finally I put the ink to paper and began to write. I quickly summed up everything about me being sick and what not and how I am now feeling better and I finally asked her what she thought of Professor Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey." I quietly said. I could see the nurse's shadow get up from her desk and travel over to me.

"Yes Ms. Lestrange."

"Will you please get these sent as soon as possible." I said, handing her my four letters.

"Of course, I will go send them now."

"Thank you." I said. The kind nurse was now gone and the room had an unnatural empty and lonely feel to it. I just shut my eyes and took a nap.

"Ms. Lestrange, Ms. Lestrange." The voice repeated. I opened my eyes from a nice nap and the nurse was standing over me with a letter in one hand.

"I am sorry to have disrupted your sleep but a letter came for you." She said handing it to me. I sat up and began to read it.

"Capella, my darling! I am so glad you are okay, we have been so worried about you. Dumbledore alerted us on the night you feel ill. I feel that next time you start to feel sick or another headache you go see your nurse and not wait until the pain is unbearable. Anyway I am glad you are well once again but I feel we need to discuss another matter. I am curious to why you ponder about Professor Snape but I feel that he may appear to be a good guy who just wants to help you but hold no trust with in him and know his kind act of helping you is just a kind act and nothing more. He is not always so loyal and kind to the people he claims to be. Love, mother." I finished the long letter and felt confused. I had always know there was some type of past between my mum and professor but it wasn't clear. But, it was now clear what my mum thought of Snape and I was to believe her. As I laid in my bed, I began to think differently about my approaches towards my professor, he was always a teacher I felt a higher amount of comfort and a connection with but now I thought I should just thank him and leave behind our relationship and perhaps just ignore him like the other students.


End file.
